Talk:Brindleface
Style Concerns Current * Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm need to be expanded. * Needs Battles of the Clans history. * Needs a few quotes. Old * No spoilerend was used.Eu * Appearance section should be turned into spoiler-free intro. * Correct usage errors in Char Template.Eu * The history needs to be divided by book. * History needs to be completed * ItW history contains opinions, remove * Family needs citations. Whitestorm17 13:49, March 13, 2010 Comments It revealed on Warriorcats.com that Whitestorm is Brindelfaces mate and the father of Ferncloud and Ashfur 15:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Jedichic1998 Also, forgive me if I'm wrong, but the "History" part doesn't look to me like the Wiki standards. I am currently rereading the entire series, and if this isn't updated by the time I've reached Dangerous Path, I'll do it. Eu Where did it say Whitestorm was her mate?Also,where did it say she had four kits,not just Ferncloud and Ashfur?--Jayfeather113 01:30, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Brindleface had 2 unnamed kits, both of them died (i think) of sickness, her remaining kits are Ferncloud and Ashfur, and fostered Cloudtail. I reread Fire and Ice and Fireheart mentions that Cloudtail couldn't replace her dead kit... and earlier it was said she had another kit --Sorrie!always in starclan 23:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh thats right Frostfur said to fireheart that Brindleface had lost 2 kits through the night and im sure it says somewhere that Whitestorm is her mate i think Fernpaw or Ashpaw say something im not sure though [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 20:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Whitestorm wasn't Brindleface's mate, it's just another error on the warriorcats.com site.AppleTree 09:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ok also is'nt she a brown tabby in allegiances its says she is a tabby im reading the first series again so will tell you if i find anything to say whether she is brown or Grey [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 18:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) she is definitly brown not grey all grey cats it doesnt say tabby just grey and the brown ones are tabby or pale/dark tabby [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 16:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She's not brown. She's gray because (1) her two kits were grey, Ferncloud and Ashfur, and (2) it wa mentioned that she was grey several times. I can get refs, heavenily.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Vicky confirmed Brindleface and Redtail mated and had Sandstorm but how could ashfur like her if they were sept siblings and howd theyd get sandstorms colour If Redtail and Brindleface had Sandstorm how could Ashfur think of becoming mates with his NIECE GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Stonestar 20:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Well, Birchfall and Whitewing are second cousins... but that's way different than becoming your niece's mate. --Rainwhisker 15:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) but if Robinwing and Fuzzypelt had dustpelt and ravenpaw then dustpelt would have mated with his half niece or niece, ferncloud MENTOR STORMTAIL was Brindleface's mentor-Quote from Bluestar's prophecy- "Stormtail sat up from his meal. "I'm taking Brinldepaw to the sandy hollow. Frostpaw can come with us," he offered. Yes I did read that in Bluestar's Prophecy, so I'm almost positive thst it is Stormtail. Kits Shouldn't we put her two unidentified kits on her family list?--Nightfall101 03:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I thought it was only one kit? I am probably just confusing it with someone else, though. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 13:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it was two, but I might be remembering that wrong. There's more disscusion about this subject in the "Greencough" article--Nightfall101 20:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) There were two: one (supposedly a light gray with darker flecks) died not long after its birth, the other (supposedly a light gray tom) died of greenchough with Speckletail's unnamed tabby tom kit. However, they were also called her first litter by Yellowfang, sugesting that Sandstorm is not her daughter. To my knoledge, we don't even know if she's Redtail's daughter. Was is just a typo about what Yellowfang said, or what? The Erins should get us as their editors. :) Jingleflower ]] [[User talk:Duststar|''Happy Holidays!]] 19:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall101's quiestion was never answered. shouldn't we put the 2 unidentifyed kits on her family tree/list and on her charcat?Dawnmouse 01:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Wasnt she a queen when she died? if that is true then her pic should be a queen --Aurorablaze 20:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No, cuz remember? Ferncloud and Ashfur were made apprentices in Rising Storm, and Cloudtail was made a warrior in the same book she died in. So she was a warrior for two books.--Nightfall101 20:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and Firestar specifically noted she and Frostfur were sleeping in the warriors den again Go ShadowClan! 02:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Squirrelflight, Hollykit and Icecloud Squirrelflight, Hollykit and Icecloud are listed as Part of grandsons i didnt do anything cause I dont really know how sooo can someone please do that i dont want to mess it up. Shadowshine 00:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) They look fine to me. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 00:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Family on Charcat? I noticed on her Charcat that the family section was getting pretty crowded, on most Charcats, the siblings are not listed so I removed those. If you have objections, please state them here. Thanks and Kind Regards, 02:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I hate to be a bother, Whitestorm, but actually siblings are listed on the charcat. However, only direct family members are listed, such as parents, kits, siblings, and half-siblings. 02:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes that's what I meant, she a lot of people on her Charcat, so I think we could remove them, but that is just my opinion. 17:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bringing up what you said earlier about most charcats not having siblings, there was a discussion about that. See here. 18:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sandstorm We need Sandstorm on the tree. Can anybody do that? I would, but I'm working on a ton of other crap at this moment. i just saw this.-- Badgers with Lollipops ~ Honeyrose34